Aiolia
by Olessya
Summary: L'histoire d'Aiolia avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Léger shonen ai


(1)

Aiolia fut réveillé par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Une course folle semblait se dérouler juste derrière la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il rabattit les couvertures et s'apprêta à se lever. La porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur et la lumière jaillit.

« Halte ! »

Aiolia se protégea les yeux avec le bras pour ne pas être totalement ébloui :

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Avant qu'on ne lui fournisse la moindre explication, il fut saisi par les gardes et entraîné sans ménagements hors de la chambre :

« Mais... Lâchez-moi ! » protesta-t-il.

Il voulut faire appel à son cosmos pour se dégager de ce garde qui lui tordait le bras et le malmenait mais déjà, quelqu'un s'interposait.

« Aiolia ! Lâchez-le ! »

Aiolia sentit le cosmos familier grandir. Certains gardes reculèrent.

« Tu veux être un traître, toi aussi, Shaka ? » demanda l'homme qui tenait Aiolia par le bras.

« Un traître, moi ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, apprenti de la Vierge ! Ce qui se passe ici ne te concerne pas ! Rentre chez toi ! Ordre du Pope ! »

Shaka lui adressa un dernier regard plein de sollicitude et regarda les gardes qui l'entraînaient vers le palais du Grand Pope.

« Je... je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta Aiolia.

« Toi ? Peut-être pas encore, effectivement... »

Les successions d'ombres et de lumières dans les couloirs aveuglèrent Aiolia, qui, a demi-traîné par les gardes perdit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une porte claqua derrière eux et il se retrouva bientôt dans une petite pièce sombre qui ressemblait vaguement à une cellule. Un seul garde restait avec lui.

Le jeune grec tenta de lui soutirer quelques informations : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on amené ici ? »

Le garde resta muet.

« Parle ! » cria Aiolia, amplifiant son cosmos pour l'impressionner. Mais le garde resta impassible.

« Le Grand Pope t'expliquera tout. »

Aiolia attendit donc, tournant en rond dans la pièce exiguë comme un lion en cage (Ndla : Hé hé hé!). Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Suis-nous ! » dit un autre garde.

Il devina rapidement où on allait l'amener. La salle d'audience du Grand Pope!

La lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit devant eux et Aiolia fut poussé à l'intérieur plus qu'il n'y entra de sa propre volonté. A quelques mètres du Pope se tenait Shura, le chevalier du Capricorne en armure. Il ne regarda pas Aiolia quand celui-ci entra. Son regard resta longuement rivé au sol.

« Aiolia ! Sais-tu quel est le crime le plus grave pour un chevalier ? » lui demanda le Pope d'une voix grave.

« Oublier sa mission originelle et se servir de son armure pour ses intérêts personnels ? » proposa le jeune Grec.

Le Pope se leva et fit un aller-retour d''un pas rapide sur son estrade. Quand il fut dos tourné à Aiolia, il dit calmement :

« Non. »

Il se retourna lentement :

« Le plus grave et de lever la main sur la déesse Athéna en personne. Et ce crime abominable, cet acte impardonnable, ton frère vient de le commettre. Cette nuit. »

Il sembla à Aiolia qu'on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le coeur.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria-t-il.

Son frère ! L'être qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. L'homme le plus bon sur terre, son modèle, son idole ! Il ne pouvait y croire.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il vient de se produire. » dit le Grand Pope toujours avec calme.

Le chevalier du Capricorne, lui, ne prononçait pas un mot et ne relevait pas davantage la tête.

« C'est un malentendu ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est forcément une erreur ! » cria Aiolia « Il faut demander à mon frère ! Il doit y avoir une explication ! »

« L'explication est que ton frère est un traître ! » Le ton du Grand Pope était à présent plus ferme.

Un traître ! Ces deux mots résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune homme.

« Non ! Demandez-lui de venir vous parler ! Lui, pourra vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais te le dire ! Ton frère a tenté de tuer Athéna qui s'est enfin réincarnée. Sans mon intervention, elle serait morte ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » cria encore Aiolia « Mon frère n'a pas pu faire cela !! »

Seul Shura était resté muet et immobile, la tête baissée.

« Aioros ! Il faut qu'il vienne s'expliquer ! »

« S'expliquer ? Il n'y a aucun doute possible quant à sa conduite et de toute façon, il ne le peut plus. »

« Comment ? »

« Suivant mes ordres, Shura vient de l'éliminer. »

« Il... Il est ? »

« Mort. Oui. »

« Shura ! » cria le jeune grec.

Le Capricorne leva ses yeux noirs vers lui et la lueur qu'Aiolia y décela ne lui laissa plus aucun doute.

« Non ! Mon frère ! »

Aiolia tomba à genoux et pleura.

« Aiolia, je veux bien croire que tu es bon et loyal, que tu n'es pas comme ton frère. » dit le Grand Pope sans se soucier de son désespoir « Cependant... Tu comprends bien que tu ne puisses plus rester ici, désormais. Après ce que ton frère a fait... »

« Grand Pope ! » La voix grave de Shura résonna pour la première fois dans la salle. « Il faut lui laisser une chance. Il n'est pas responsable de la conduite de son frère. Il est encore jeune... »

« C'est moi qui décide, Shura ! »

« Il est presque un chevalier à présent. Faisons-en un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. » continua le chevalier du Capricorne.

Le Grand Pope parcourut son estrade plusieurs fois du même pas rapide. Il se retourna brusquement :

« Bien ! Mais il sera sous haute surveillance, désormais ! Aiolia, tu devras te montrer digne de ma confiance ! »

Mais Aiolia, toujours en proie à la douleur ne réagit même pas.

« Remercie le Grand Pope pour sa générosité ! » lui demanda Shura.

Mais cet homme venait de faire tuer son frère. Aiolia ne le put pas. Shura lui adressa un regard assassin comme il restait muet.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » dit le Grand Pope « L'essentiel, c'est qu'il en prenne conscience un jour. »

Tout son monde venait de s'effondrer. Son enfance venait de prendre brutalement et définitivement fin.

Aiolia passa sa nuit à pleurer. Au matin, Shaka vint le voir. Il avait lui aussi été mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé.

« Je suis content que tu puisses rester parmi nous. » lui dit simplement le jeune Indien.

Shaka était devenu son ami lorsque, quelques temps auparavant, il avait été confié pour quelques mois à son frère, le Maître du blond chevalier ayant dû partir en mission. Ils s'étaient donc entraînés ensemble et des liens forts s'étaient tissés entre eux malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés.

« Shaka ! Tu crois aussi que mon frère est un traître ? »

« Pour moi qui le connais aussi, c'est dur à admettre. Mais tu sais on ne peut faire confiance qu'à soi-même. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres. »

« C'est mon frère ! Nous partageons le même sang ! Il est comme une partie de moi ! Il ne peut pas avoir trahi ! »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le Grand Pope ? »

Aiolia ne répondit pas et Shaka n'insista pas. Il resta un long moment à ses côtés sans parler puis finit par partir.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Son frère ! Un traître ! Il était son modèle, son idole. Il incarnait pour lui la générosité, le courage, la loyauté et le dévouement. Il ne réalisait pas, ne voulant admettre l'inconcevable, comme si on venait soudain de lui révéler que le soleil n'avait jamais brillé dans le ciel.

Comment celui qui veillait sur lui, lui apprenait à devenir un chevalier, lui inculquait toutes les valeurs de justice et de devoir envers Athéna avait-il pu trahir cela ?

Trop choqué, il ne pleura plus et passa une partie de la journée à réfléchir assis sur son lit, un air hébété plaqué en permanence sur son visage. Quand enfin il dut se résoudre à accepter d'une part la mort de son frère et de l'autre la réalité de sa trahison, une sourde colère s'empara de lui.

Par son geste, son frère n'avait pas seulement trahi le Sanctuaire, il avait également trahi son petit frère, sa confiance et son amour. Il rassembla les affaires du 'traître' et les détruisit avec rage.

Aiolia se présenta le lendemain près du chef de la garde du Pope. Il avait séché ses larmes mais une grande tristesse ternissait encore ses yeux noisette.

« Où est mon frère ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement « Je veux lui donner un dernier adieu... »

L'homme détourna son regard, évitant de croiser les yeux du jeune Grec. Mais son visage restait dur.

« Impossible ! Personne ne peut approcher son corps ! »

« Mais... »

« N'insiste pas ! »

« Je dois le voir ! Il est quand même mon frère ! Où est-il !! »

Le garde décida de l'ignorer et se figea dans une attitude impassible.

« N'insiste pas ! » Aiolia se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Un frisson le parcourut quand il vit que le dur regard d'acier était rivé sur lui. Malgré son jeune âge, sa carrure était déjà imposante et sa chemise sans manche mettait en valeur sa musculature développée.

« N'insiste pas, petit ! Rentre chez toi et raye ce renégat de ta mémoire ! »

Le jeune grec hésita. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Son frère... Même s'il était un traître il avait été sa seule famille. Aioros avait toujours été là pour lui. Jusqu'à la veille...

« N...on ! » prononça Aiolia peu sûr de lui.

Le grand Italien explosa d'un rire démentiel :

« Alors tu peux toujours y aller ! Mais dépêche-toi car le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir ! »

Ne s'occupant plus de lui, l'homme avança jusqu'aux portes. Le garde qui devait l'introduire devant le Pope s'écarta :

« Chevalier du Cancer... »

« Attendez ! » Aiolia fit quelques pas en sa direction « Que voulez-vous dire ?»

L'Italien aux cheveux bleus se retourna avec un air mécontent :

« Que le corps de ton imbécile de frère a été donné en pâture aux corbeaux ! »

« Mais... »

« C'est le sort réservé aux traîtres de son espèce ! »

Le Cancer entra dans la salle du Pope tandis que les gardes retenaient Aiolia pour l'empêcher d'entrer à sa suite.

Aiolia secoua la tête. Non. Même s'il était un traître, Aioros restait son frère. Et il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser sans sépulture. Il ferma les yeux en arrivant au seuil des arènes.

Le vent était chaud. Dans quelques jours, il ne tarderait pas à amener jusqu'ici les effluves malodorants du corps qui pourrissait à l'air libre. Non. Il ne le laisserait pas en pâture aux charognards même si la trahison était dure à avaler. Lui au moins, serait un frère digne de ce nom.

Aiolia serra les poings. Plus que quelques heures à attendre. Dès que la nuit serait tombée, il se glisserait derrière la colline.

Il scruta l'horizon, serrant plus fort le poing, excédé par la lenteur du soleil qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir son déclin. Le vent chaud joua dans ses mèches châtain mais le jeune grec ne bougea pas, restant figé comme une statue.

Aiolia ferma les yeux, prenant la résolution de réciter dans sa tête tous les noms des constellations et des étoiles qui les composaient qu'il connaissait pour patienter. Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose que son frère lui avait enseigné Quand il arriva à celle du Sagittaire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les refoula, serrant plus fort le poing et les dents.

Il se sentait tellement seul... Il avait toujours eu son frère à ses cotés jusqu'à présent. Et Aioros avait toujours su dire les mots qui l'apaiseraient... Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement il n'était plus là mais Aiolia ne voulait même plus songer à lui.

Les ombres rampaient à présent sur le Sanctuaire, essayant de le couvrir de gris. Aiolia ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps !

Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, il s'élança en courant.

« Aïe ! »

Il heurta de plein fouet quelque chose. Il se retrouva à terre à moitié assommé et massa son front où une grosse bosse douloureuse commençait à se former. Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien devant lui ! Il tendit la main et celle-ci fut arrêtée par une barrière invisible. Comme il faisait appel à son cosmos pour la sonder, elle se mit à scintiller. Il reconnut l'aura de la personne qui avait réussi ce prodige.

« Shaka ! »

En entendant son nom, le petit indien se montra. Une fugitive lueur de tristesse passa dans ses grands yeux bleus comme un ciel de printemps.

« Tu veux jouer les Antigone ?! » demanda calmement Shaka.

« Que dis-tu ? »

« Tu ne connais pas cette histoire ? »

« Je n'aime pas les histoires ! Contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas tout mon temps dans les livres ! »

« Le Pope n'a pas choisi de laisser Aioros ainsi par hasard. C'est le sort réservé aux traîtres dans ton pays. Et toi, tu es en train de répéter la même erreur que cette pauvre Antigone. Tu vas te condamner pour un mort. Un mort et un traître. Son âme est déjà partie vers d'autres mondes alors peu importe ce que deviendra son enveloppe charnelle ! »

« Pour moi, c'est important ! Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un vaillant chevalier comme lui finisse ainsi. »

« Son sort te paraît abject et tu veux risquer de courir le même ? Tu seras considéré comme un traître si tu y vas. »

La voix de Shaka perdit de sa froideur. Le petit indien prit la main d'Aiolia dans la sienne. Ses yeux brillèrent plus fortement dans la nuit qui naissait.

« N'y va pas Aiolia ! »

Aiolia détourna son regard et dégagea sa main. Il était résolu. Même Shaka ne pourrait le convaincre de renoncer à son projet. Il fit quelques pas et Shaka n'essaya pas de le retenir.

« Tu veux quand même y aller ? »

« Tu es venu pour m'en empêcher, Shaka ? »

« Non. Tu feras comme tu veux. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. A présent, à toi de prendre ta décision. »

L'émotion de Shaka était pour une fois perceptible mais il gardait le contrôle sur ses mots et ses gestes. Seuls ses yeux semblaient implorer Aiolia de ne pas continuer.

« C'est mon frère. Et même s'il est un traître, je ne peux pas... »

« Je sais. »

« Tu comprends, Shaka ? »

« Oui, je peux comprendre cela. »

Aiolia lui jeta un regard plus doux. Il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu mais si jamais il ne devait plus revoir son ami...

Shaka détourna le regard. Aiolia continua sa route en direction de la colline. Il commença à la gravir sans difficulté. Mais il sentait toujours une présence. Restant quelques mètres en arrière, Shaka l'avait suivi. Le Grec se retourna.

« Shaka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu avais dit que tu ne m'empêcherais pas de poursuivre ma quête ? »

« Non... Je t'accompagne. »

Aiolia s'arrêta de marcher, stupéfait.

« Tout seul... tu n'y arriveras pas ! Je me suis renseigné. Des gardes du Sanctuaire sont postés là-bas. »

« Toi... toi... Tu veux désobéir ? »

Shaka était toujours le plus enclin à suivre les ordres et y mettait même parfois un zèle exagéré. Alors l'imaginer l'accompagner...

« Je le fais pour toi et un peu aussi pour Aioros qui a été mon maître quelques semaines... »

Aiolia attendit son ami et ils marchèrent côte à côte sans se parler.

« Attends ! »

Shaka le retint soudainement par le bras et le tira derrière un buisson. Une longue silhouette armée d'une sorte de lance passa tout près deux sans les voir.

« Je vais détourner son attention. Toi, occupe-toi de récupérer... » Shaka hésita quelques secondes sur le terme à employer « ...le corps de ton frère. »

Aiolia approuva d'un signe de tête et regarda Shaka qui avançait tel un chat dans la nuit. Il ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant, il semblait presque flotter et se mouvoir dans la quasi-obscurité comme s'il se trouvait en plein jour. Il y eut un éclair lumineux puis le silence s'abattit sur la colline.

Aiolia s'élança vers le corps. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de légère cavité et le Grec se laissa couler entre deux rochers. Il voulut descendre la pente lentement mais la pluie qui était tombée au matin avait rendu la terre glissante. Aiolia glissa sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sa chute fut stoppée par un arbre juste à côté du corps inanimé de son frère. Il n'avait pu retenir un petit cri.

« Aiolia ? Ca va ? » chuchota une voix.

Deux grands yeux inquiets le fixèrent d'en haut.

« Tout va bien, Shaka ! »

Aiolia parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes et rampant en direction de son frère. Un frisson le parcourut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage figé. Aiolia n'avait jamais vu un mort. Il avait imaginé un spectacle horrible mais son frère avait juste l'air de dormir. Il tendit la main pour toucher les boucles châtain.

Ses cheveux étaient doux ! La main d'Aiolia s'aventura jusqu'au front mais il la retira très vite, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. La peau était froide. Morte. Il se mit à trembler.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Aiolia ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, rassemblant son courage. Déterminé, il les rouvrit et passa un bras sous les genoux d'Aioros et l'autre sous son buste pour le soulever. Il sentit la nuque raide qui maintenait la tête bien droite. Un frémissement d'horreur le saisit. Il lâcha le corps.

Il étouffa une sorte de sanglot. Il avait envie de fuir, de partir dici ! Son courage le quitta. Il resta immobile à regarder le corps sans pouvoir le toucher à nouveau.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Shaka d'un ton calme.

« Je n'y arriverai pas ! »

Aiolia éclata en sanglot en entendant Shaka s'adresser à lui. Tout son corps était secoué. Ce n'était pas le chagrin, c'était une sorte de terreur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il était incapable de réagir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère ainsi mais il ne trouvait pas le courage en lui.

« Calme-toi. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. » La voix apaisante de Shaka fit cesser ses pleurs. Il essaya de respirer calmement mais dès que l'idée de se remettre à la tâche pour laquelle il était venu le reprit, il se sentit prêt à fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Shaka dût comprendre cela.

« Viens Aiolia ! Partons ! »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Shaka ne répondit rien, attendant. Le jeune Grec rassembla ses dernières forces. La pensée qu'Aioros puisse rester là à pourrir le révoltait et lui donna la force de faire une nouvelle tentative. Il se saisit du corps et le souleva complètement sans hésiter. Il avait presque fait le plus dur. Et même si ce contact avec ce corps froid le répugnait, il allait réussir cette épreuve.

Shaka, qui se tenait toujours penché au-dessus de lui, l'encouragea d'une voix douce.

« C'est bien ! Bravo ! Remonte à présent ! »

Aiolia réprima un nouveau sanglot et chargea son frère sur ses épaules pour libérer une de ses mains afin de pouvoir grimper. Le poids du corps mort l'écrasait à moitié. Il progressa lentement. La pente était lisse, glissante. Il ne tarda pas à la dévaler en sens inverse.

« Aiolia ! » appela Shaka inquiet.

« Je n'ai rien ! » le rassura le Grec.

Il avait juste redescendu la pente sur le ventre. Patiemment et avec précaution, il tenta à nouveau de remonter. Sa main ne saisissait que de la boue. Il n'arrivait à s'accrocher à aucune prise et ce poids mort sur son dos le tirait vers le bas.

Shaka tendit une main vers lui. « Donne-le-moi ! Je vais le remonter ! »

Aiolia parvint à grimper un peu plus et Shaka saisit Aioros par les cheveux puis quand il l'eut tiré suffisamment, il passa un bras sous son aisselle. Aioros fut hissé hors de la cavité. Shaka tendit une nouvelle main à Aiolia pour l'aider mais comme il allait la saisir, il glissa à nouveau.

Ses forces le quittaient et comme tout son corps tremblait d'émotion, il n'arrivait pas à franchir cette pente périlleuse. Il s'énervait mais Shaka continuait de le calmer et de l'encourager par la voix. Ses nouvelles tentatives se soldaient par des échecs et à mesure qu'il essayait de nouveau, il allait moins haut à chaque fois.

« Calme-toi et respire calmement ! » lui chuchota à nouveau Shaka.

Aiolia se sentait prisonnier. Prisonnier de ce trou où avait reposé un moment son frère.

« Je reviens ! » fit Shaka.

Aiolia attendit et une branche d'arbre descendit soudain vers lui.

« Saisis-la et je vais essayer de te hisser à ton tour ! » commanda l'Indien.

Aiolia, à bout de force, obéit. Il s'agrippa fermement au bout de bois et se sentit lentement remonté vers la surface. En dépit de son apparence presque fragile, Shaka était très fort physiquement. Presque autant que lui-même à ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Cependant, l'Indien semblait fatigué lui aussi mais il sourit à Aiolia.

« Ca va ? »

« Merci ! Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans toi ! »

« Les amis sont faits pour ça ! »

Aiolia était couvert de boue. Il essaya de détendre ses membres par de petits mouvements d'assouplissement mais il posa malencontreusement les yeux sur le cadavre. Il se mit à nouveau à sangloter. Shaka s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Aiolia ! Ne pleure pas ! C'est fini ! Maintenant, nous allons lui donner une sépulture plus digne ! »

Le jeune Grec se calma et saisit le corps par les pieds tandis que Shaka le prenait par le buste pour le transporter. Il évita de baisser les yeux et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à une petite crique.

« Le sable sera plus facile à creuser et dans quelques heures, on ne verra plus trace de notre passage ! » lui dit Shaka qui pensait à tout.

Aiolia se dit que si le jeune Indien se décidait à abandonner sa légendaire sagesse pour faire des bêtises avec lui, ils ne se feraient plus jamais prendre. Mais les bêtises, les enfantillages, tout cela lui paraissait bien loin après l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser.

Aiolia était tellement ému qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Il avait tout donné. Il était épuisé.

Il regarda Shaka creuser patiemment avec ses mains un grand trou puis ensevelir Aioros. Aiolia soupira de soulagement quand une nouvelle poignée de sable acheva de le dissimuler. Un grand poids sur son coeur disparut.

« Ne restons pas là ! Viens ! » lui dit le petit indien.

Docilement, il le suivit en direction des maisonnettes où ils logeaient.

« Quelle bêtise venez-vous encore de faire ! » les arrêta soudain une voix grave et profonde.

Shaka sursauta tandis qu'Aiolia se retournait. Il serra les poings en découvrant le visage de l'homme.

Shura ! Le meurtrier de son frère. Aiolia était couvert de boue et ses habits étaient déchirés.

« Vous êtes encore allés traîner dans quelques endroits interdits... » continua l'Espagnol, leur adressant un regard mauvais.

Mais presque au même moment, une effervescence sembla s'emparer du Sanctuaire. Des cris, des courses... Shura arrêta au passage un des gardes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Le corps du traître a disparu ! » expliqua le subalterne sans s'attarder davantage auprès d'eux.

Le Capricorne jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux enfants.

« Vous... » commença-t-il « Vous deux ! Vous venez de faire une grosse bêtise ! Vous êtes allés l'enterrer malgré l'interdiction !»

« Non ! » mentit Aiolia avec aplomb.

Shura regarda dans les yeux Shaka et le petit Indien se mit à trembler sous le terrible regard noir. Aiolia savait que son ami ne pouvait pas mentir. Shura se rapprocha du petit blond.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » admit Shaka sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Shura baissa les yeux. Les deux jeunes garçons attendaient la sentence avec anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demanda Shaka au Capricorne.

« Rentrez chez vous ! Rentrez chez vous et lavez-vous. Ne parlez de cette histoire à personne ! »

Shura leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna sans plus rien ajouter. Shaka et Aiolia le regardèrent puis obéirent.

Le jeune Grec repensa souvent à cette soirée par la suite et il devina que l'Espagnol culpabilisait de l'avoir privé de sa seule famille mais il ne lui pardonna pas pour autant.

En revanche, à partir de ce moment, une indéfectible amitié le lia à Shaka, le futur chevalier de la Vierge, amitié scellée par ce secret entre eux. Il ne reparlèrent jamais de cela ensemble mais Aiolia savait ce que ce geste avait coûté à Shaka. Il mesurait ce que leur amitié valait pour lui. Il savait aussi désormais ce que cachait dans son coeur cet être austère et insensible en apparence. Il renfermait en fait un trésor d'humanité.

Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient fait cela pour lui. Il lui excusa sa rigueur, sa rigidité morale, sa froideur qui confinait parfois à l'inhumain pour qu'il devienne son meilleur ami.

Aiolia se retrouva sans maître et passa la semaine suivante à se morfondre dans sa nouvelle chambre. Shaka passait le voir de temps à autre mais le jeune Indien semblait impuissant à le réconforter. Même sa grande sagesse ne trouvait de réponse aux milliers de questions du jeune Grec.

Et après trois jours pendant lesquels il avait été reclus chez lui, il se décida à sortir, résolu à trouver la seule personne qui aurait les réponses à ses questions. Il trouva son temple vide. Il l'attendit en vain tout l'après-midi, assis sur les marches de son temple et finit par s'y endormir.

« Tiens ! Un nouveau paillasson ! »

Un pied qui lui écrasait les côtes le réveilla brusquement.

« Aaaïe ! » hurla Aiolia.

« Assez décoratif je dois reconnaître ! » fit la voix moqueuse.

Le jeune Grec se releva et secoua ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le chevalier du Cancer.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Déguerpi ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! »

« Ah oui ? »

L'Italien le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le souleva de terre. Le regard d'acier vint se planter dans ses yeux.

« N'essaie plus d'approcher le temple des Gémeaux ! C'est un conseil ! » dit-il à voix basse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne pose pas toutes ces questions petit impertinent ! Contente-toi d'obéir ! »

« Je ferais ce que je voudrais ! »

« Bon alors, à toi de voir ! Ce temple est dangereux ! Je t'aurai prévenu ! »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage du Cancer qui d'un simple geste du poignet, l'expédia en bas des marches.

« Aïe ! » Aiolia se releva, les genoux meurtris et ensanglantés mais il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de trouver Saga.

Saga ! Le chevalier des Gémeaux. L'ami de son frère ! Lui saurait ! Il lui expliquerait gentiment. Saga était toujours gentil avec lui. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Soudain, il apparut étrange à Aiolia que Saga ne soit pas venu encore le réconforter. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas digéré la trahison d'Aioros, lui non plus... En tout cas, il devait lui parler.

Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour du Sanctuaire à la recherche de Saga sans plus de succès. Le matin, il avait pris la résolution d'aller trouver le chevalier des Gémeaux et il irait jusqu'au bout. Saga était l'ami d'Aioros et un chevalier digne de confiance. Sûrement celui-ci pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, le comprendre aussi ! Il poussa les recherches jusqu'à visiter toutes arènes qu'il connaissait. Sans succès.

Aiolia passa plusieurs jours à guetter Saga. Mais son temple semblait inhabité et le chevalier des Gémeaux était introuvable. D'autres questions s'étaient ajoutées à celles qu'Aiolia se posait déjà.

Où était Saga ? Sa soudaine disparition avait-elle un rapport avec la traîtrise de son frère ? Saga avait-il trahi comme son ami et avait-il dû senfuir ? Avait-il été abattu lui aussi ?

Non. Impossible ! Personne n'aurait pu battre Saga, le plus fort des chevaliers ! A part peut-être Aioros. Aioros aurait-il tué Saga ? Ils étaient amis... !

La tête d'Aiolia lui tournait comme il réfléchissait à tout cela. Au bout de quelques temps, il dut finir par admettre que Saga s'était également volatilisé.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus entraîné par son frère, depuis que ce dernier avait trahi, Aiolia s'employait à être irréprochable. Il s'entraînait donc plus que ne lui demandait son professeur et faisait des exercices en-dehors des leçons.

Ce matin là, il était arrivé tôt aux arènes d'entraînement. Il démolit un rocher sans difficulté puis remarqua un grand arbre avec un tronc large, vieux, fort, au tronc noueux. Un vieil arbre robuste et majestueux.

« Voici un adversaire enfin digne de moi ! »

Aiolia commençait à maîtriser son cosmos. Il l'amplifia et frappa l'arbre. Au troisième coup, l'arbre céda, déraciné et s'écrasa au sol. Aiolia contempla sa victoire avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Aïe ! » fit une voix.

Il vit les branches et le feuillage remuer et une tête bleue et ébouriffée en sortit. Deux immenses yeux d'un bleu intense le fixèrent avec insolence :

« Imbécile ! C'est toi qui as abattu cet arbre ?! »

« Oui ! » répondit Aiolia, fier de lui. Un jeune garçon d'environ son âge sortit du feuillage.

« Tu as interrompu brutalement ma sieste et je n'apprécie pas d'être réveillé ainsi ! En plus cet arbre était centenaire ! Personne ne t'a appris le respect ?! »

Aiolia ne sut plus quoi répondre. Le jeune garçon avança jusqu'à lui et le dévisagea longuement. Aiolia ne put que baisser les yeux devant ce regard perçant.

Il était plus petit en taille qu'Aiolia et son corps était plus fin, moins musclé mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé. Bien au contraire !

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Tu as peur ?»

Aiolia releva la tête, piqué au vif :

« De toi ? Sûrement pas !! »

Ils se toisèrent en silence puis le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit au grand étonnement d'Aiolia et lui tendit la main :

« Je m'appelle Milo. »

(2)

Aiolia s'était montré irréprochable durant les années qui avaient suivi la mort de son frère, désireux de se faire une réputation d'homme de confiance et de rompre avec l'encombrant héritage que lui avait légué son frère. Il s'efforçait de ne plus penser à lui. Et quand quelqu'un évoquait le nom d'Aioros devant lui, une sourde colère grondait dans son coeur.

A sa grande fierté, il s'était vu remettre l'armure d'or du Lion. Il était devenu ami avec le jeune chevalier du Scorpion, grec comme lui et passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, partageant avec lui les amusements des jeunes de leurs âges. Il aimait la joie et l'énergie de Milo mais ils s'accrochaient souvent à propos de n'importe quoi. Heureusement, ils se réconciliaient aussi vite.

Il voyait également régulièrement Shaka avec qui il avait des discussions plus profondes. Malheureusement, ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'appréciaient guère et il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Milo qui était plus amusant, au grand dam de Shaka.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Milo s'était fait plus rare et Aiolia l'avait trouvé étrangement calme les fois où il l'avait croisé. Et aujourd'hui, comme les jours précédents, Milo était en retard à leur entraînement. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble depuis longtemps et Aiolia, assis dans les gradins qui surplombaient les arènes d'entraînement, s'impatientait.

Peut-être que Milo s'était trouvé une nouvelle fiancée qui l'intéressait suffisamment pour qu'il en oublie ses obligations de chevalier ?

Enfin, la fine silhouette de Milo auréolée de sa longue cascade de boucles bleues apparut à l'entrée des arènes. Aiolia sauta au bas des gradins pour venir à sa rencontre :

« Où étais-tu ? Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! »

« J'étais avec Camus ! »

« Encore ?! Vous ne vous quittez plus ! »

Depuis quelques semaines, Milo avait fait la connaissance du chevalier du Verseau, un jeune français qui venait de rentrer de Sibérie et celui-ci semblait avoir sympathisé avec Milo. Comme Milo prononçait le nom du chevalier du 11ème signe, Aiolia se rappela à quoi ressemblait ce Camus. Un grand garçon sérieux aux longs cheveux marine et à l'allure féline. Et froide. Il était le chevalier du froid et cela avait largement déteint sur sa personnalité.

Qu'est-ce que Milo, si remuant et bavard, pouvait bien lui trouver de si intéressant ?

Allongé dans l'herbe haute, Aiolia martyrisait une fleur de pissenlit entre ses doigts tout en observant la jeune fille qui frappait avec des gestes amples et élégants dans le vide. On aurait presque dit une chorégraphie tellement ses mouvements étaient précis et gracieux.

Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'Aiolia avait fait la connaissance de Marine et la jeune fille aux cheveux roux occupait désormais toutes ses pensées. Et comme il voyait Milo de moins en moins souvent, cela lui laissait du temps pour rêver.

La jeune femme chevalier était toujours masquée et cela stimulait son imagination. Sa voix et ses manières étaient douces, son corps fin et bien fait, son visage ne pouvait donc qu'être en harmonie avec tout le reste, c'est à dire adorable. Il ne cherchait pas à se cacher mais une peur panique l'envahissait rien qu'à l'idée de lui parler à nouveau. Il n'était pourtant pas timide...

Ce fut elle qui l'aperçut finalement et vint à sa rencontre. Aiolia se redressa.

« Chevalier Aiolia. »

« Marine. »

« Vous m'observiez ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

« Vous devez penser que mes attaques ne sont pas encore très puissantes... »

« Je ne pense rien du tout et puis... Tutoyez-moi ! Je ne suis pas tellement plus âgé que vous après tout ! »

Il devina qu'elle lui souriait derrière son masque.

« D'accord. » dit-elle sur un ton chaleureux. « Je vais retourner à mon entraînement. Si je veux progresser, il faut que je sois sérieuse ! »

« Le travail est le seul moyen pour devenir un valeureux chevalier, c'est ce que me disait toujours mon frère ! »

Aiolia se sentit pâlir comme il s'entendait évoquer son frère. Cela faisait des années qu'il essayait de nier qu'il ait même existé et tout à coup, il se mettait à en parler de lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Marine ne parut rien remarquer. Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête et s'éloigna. Il la regarda partir, heureux de cette discussion.

Aiolia regarda avec un regard mécontent Milo qui l'abandonnait à son entraînement pour aller à la rencontre de Camus, son nouveau très grand ami, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à l'entrée des arènes. Le Lion sentit une pointe de jalousie le piquer.

Pourquoi le Scorpion préférait-il passer tout son temps avec ce garçon si sérieux et si peu amusant ?

Il continua ses exercices, frappant dans un ennemi invisible et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction de Milo. Il s'était assis sur une pierre à côté du Verseau et ils discutaient. Il les examina et un détail le frappa soudain.

Les yeux de Milo. Il fut étonné d'y lire tant de douceur.

« On dirait... qu'il est... » Amoureux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son habituelle ironie dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il venait de constater cela, Milo se leva et marcha dans sa direction.

« Aiolia... Tu m'excuseras mais j'en resterai là pour aujourd'hui, concernant l'entraînement ! »

« Et où allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu va faire encore avec lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas draguer ! »

Milo rit rejetant sa tête en arrière : « Non ! Ce n'est pas son genre ! »

Aiolia se demanda soudain quel était le 'genre' du Verseau en fin de compte. Peut-être les jeunes grecs à longs cheveux bleus... Milo n'avait presque aucun tabou, il était assez ouvert sur ce plan là. Peut-être même suffisamment pour coucher avec Camus...

« On discute, on se promène... Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin de faire grand chose d'extraordinaire ! »

« Aiolia ? »

Le ton était calme, posé mais ce n'était pas la voix de Shaka. Le Lion se retourna, étonné. Camus se tenait derrière lui. Il le regarda, surpris que le Verseau s'adresse à lui. Que lui voulait-il ? Cela avait certainement un rapport avec Milo.

« Sais-tu où est Milo ? Je ne le trouve pas... »

« Si ce n'était pas toi qui me le demandais, je t'aurais sûrement répondu qu'il se trouvait avec toi. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Aiolia, une pointe d'ironie dans le regard.

Camus ne parut pas relever et garda son ton doux et calme.

« Je voulais lui dire au revoir. »

Aiolia changea d'attitude. Ainsi, Camus partait. Milo serait sûrement triste...

« Allons le chercher. Peut-être se trouve-t-il près des arènes... »

Suivi de Camus, Aiolia chercha son ami dans la plupart des arènes d'entraînement sans succès. Camus ne disait presque rien et restait en retrait, se tenant systématiquement à plusieurs mètres de lui si bien qu'Aiolia avait parfois l'impression de se trouver seul.

« _Est-ce cela qui plaît à Milo ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Ils étaient presque allés partout sans trouver le Scorpion. Mais alors que Camus prenait un air dépité, Aiolia eut soudain une idée.

« Je crois savoir où il se trouve... »

« Milo ? » appela Aiolia.

« Oui ? » répondit une voix.

« Je savais que tu étais là! »

Milo sauta au bas de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché, camouflé par le feuillage. Son visage devint souriant en les voyants.

« Camus... »

« Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. » dit le Verseau.

« Merci. C'est gentil. Tu ne vas pas partir trop longtemps, dis ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Aiolia assistait à la scène avec un oeil amusé. Milo était tellement différent quand il était avec Camus !

« Promets-moi de ne pas oublier que tu as un ami, ici, en Grèce et de venir vite me voir ! »

« Oui. »

Milo se pencha sur son ami et de ses lèvres, posa un léger baiser sur la joue de Camus, l'effleurant à peine. Aiolia faillit rire en les voyant. Camus paraissait un peu gêné mais gardait une contenance, pensant tout de même certainement qu'une poignée de main aurait été plus virile et plus appropriée.

Quand Camus fut parti, Aiolia se tourna vers Milo :

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il en parlant du geste d'adieu de Milo, dans lequel le Scorpion avait semblé mettre plus de coeur que dans le plus fougueux des baisers échangés avec l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines.

Milo retrouva immédiatement son air ironique et chassa les mèches bleues devant ses yeux avec sa main :

« Ca ? Tu veux dire le baiser ? Simplement le moment le plus érotique de ma vie.. » répondit le Scorpion plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et prenant un air mi-songeur, mi-ironique sans qu'Aiolia puisse dire s'il plaisantait ou non.

Un moment de silence suivit, le Lion réfléchissant à ces paroles, se demandant comment il devait les interpréter.

« Tu es jaloux pour ça ? » continua Milo comme Aiolia restait muet « Je vais t'en faire, moi des baisers baveux ! »

Il se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

« Non ! Non ! Milo... »

Aiolia se retrouva à terre avec Milo sur lui qui tentait de lui imposer un baiser sur la joue beaucoup moins agréable qu'avait dû l'être celui adressé à Camus.

Tout en riant, ils roulèrent dans le sable, Aiolia, tentant de se dégager et Milo essayant de lui glisser du sable dans le T-Shirt. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout dun moment, encore hilares et essoufflés.

« Tu n'es pas trop triste ? » demanda Aiolia.

Milo se releva et épousseta ses vêtements du revers de la main.

« Si ! Mais je compte sur toi pour me consoler, hein ? On va se promener en ville, ce soir ? »

Cela faisait des mois que Milo et lui n'avaient été à Athènes sur le Pirée, leur lieu de drague favori.

« Si tu veux... » accepta Aiolia pensant tout de même qu'il préférait Marine à toutes les filles qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

« Je n'ai pas trop la tête à m'entraîner... » soupira Aiolia, le coeur tourné vers Marine qui passait avec un petit garçon à l'autre bout des arènes.

« Que veux-tu faire Milo ? Aller à la plage ? »

« Bof... » soupira le Scorpion qui, comme lui, semblait n'avoir envie de rien.

Aiolia se demanda à quelle jolie jeune fille Milo songeait le regard ainsi dans le vague. Il eut une inquiétude en pensant à Marine mais il se dit que Milo pouvait très bien regretter l'absence de son ami Camus.

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir en Sibérie ? »

« Il ne me l'a jamais proposé... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir ! »

« Oui. Il reviendra. Dis-moi, Aiolia ! Tu m'as l'air un peu déprimé ? »

« Moi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas encore décidé à parler à Marine ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as tort ! C'est encore pire de ne pas savoir ! »

« Je sais mais je n'en ai pas le courage... »

« Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ? Je voulais te proposer d'aller en ville ! »

« Euh... J'avais dit à Shaka que je le verrai... Mais tu peux venir, si tu veux ! »

« Tu sais, moi Shaka... »

« Je sais ! Tu ne l'apprécies pas trop ! Mais si tu supportes Camus, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à faire un effort pour Shaka ! »

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Camus n'est pas un petit prétentieux qui se prend pour un demi-dieu et qui passe son temps à faire la morale aux autres ! »

« Shaka n'est pas comme ça ! Tu te trompes ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors je viendrai ce soir, pour juger de mes propres yeux ! Mais je doute que cela me fasse changer d'avis ! »

En entrant dans le temple du Lion, Shaka fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils en découvrant Milo, attablé avec Aiolia. Le Lion devina qu'il n'était pas franchement ravi de le voir. Mais Milo lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur, où résidait tout de même une pointe d'ironie.

« Bonsoir Shaka ! »

'Je ne savais pas qu'il serait l' lui transmit Shaka télépathiquement.

'Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais pas venu !'

'Il ne cesse de se moquer de moi !'

'Il a promis qu'il ferait un effort.'

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez contre moi tous les deux ? » demanda Milo qui avait sentit que les deux chevaliers communiquaient par télépathie.

« Bonsoir Milo ! De quoi parliez-vous avant mon arrivée ? »

« D'Aiolia qui n'est qu'une poule mouillée ! »

« Quoi ! Répète un peu, si tu l'oses ! » s'emporta le Lion.

Milo se leva de sa chaise pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

« Oui ! Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée pour n'avoir pas encore parlé à Marine ! »

Aiolia commença à poursuivre Milo tout autour de la table pour le frapper et Shaka soupira profondément.

« Bonjour ! »

Le coeur d'Aiolia s'était mis à battre plus fort quand l'éclat des mèches rousses était arrivé jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Bonjour Marine ! »

Elle passa à côté de lui et il se retourna à s'en tordre le cou. Shaka l'accompagnait dans sa promenade mais il était occupé à sentir une fleur et il ne la remarqua pas. Le petit garçon brun qui gambadait derrière le chevalier de l'Aigle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Aiolia.

« Merci chevalier Aiolia ! Vos paroles de l'autre soir m'ont redonné courage et je m'entraîne tous les jours pour devenir un vaillant chevalier au service d'Athéna ! » lui déclara le garçon.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! Cours vite rejoindre ton professeur ! »

Le jeune garçon obéit et Aiolia chercha son ami Shaka du regard. Il ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. Le chevalier de la Vierge semblait être devenu invisible. Aiolia renonça, pensant que Shaka était rentré à son temple. Il était un peu étrange parfois et n'aimait pas la compagnie des chevaliers des classes inférieures.

Shaka était comparé à un dieu, et les dieux ne se montraient pas si facilement au commun des mortels ! Aiolia sourit à cette pensée et se heurta presque à son ami.

« Shaka ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Tout près ! Tu joues les bons samaritains à ce que je vois ! »

« Si je peux aider les gens... »

« Tu es trop bon, trop faible ! »

Ce dernier mot vexa Aiolia qui monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Moi je suis faible ? » « Ca te jouera des tours ! »

« Moi je suis faible !! »

Aiolia commença à s'éloigner mécontent. Shaka le rattrapa sans effort pour gravir à ses côtés les escaliers des douze maisons.

« Donne-moi un seul exemple de ma faiblesse ? » demanda le Lion qui ruminait toujours les paroles de l'Indien.

« Milo par exemple ! Il te fait tourner en bourrique. Tu remarqueras que Camus est au Sanctuaire cette semaine et c'est comme si Milo s'était volatilisé. Est-ce que tu l'as croisé une seule fois ? »

« Non. Mais pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Et je sais que tu détestes Milo et que tu fais tout pour l'enfoncer. »

« Je ne le déteste aucunement ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas la façon dont il te traite ! Il profite de ta faiblesse et de ta bonté. »

Aiolia sentit la colère enfler en lui à ces mots.

« Milo a raison ! Tu es un emmerdeur Shaka ! »

« Quoi ? »

Aiolia pensa un moment que le chevalier de la Vierge allait en ouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction. Mais Shaka s'immobilisa seulement et Aiolia en profita pour entrer dans son temple.

Aiolia sentit la présence de Milo. Apparemment, le Scorpion hésitait à entrer dans son temple. Le matin, ils s'étaient violemment disputés et en étaient même venus à se battre. Sans l'intervention de Shaka, cette bagarre aurait d'ailleurs peut-être mal tourné car Masque de mort puis Camus s'en étaient mêlés.

« Entre, Milo ! » dit Aiolia.

Le Scorpion apparut : « Je venais te faire mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part et blessant. En plus, je n'en pensais rien... »

« Je te pardonne. Je sais que tu as parlé sous le coup de la colère. »

« Merci ! »

« Tu es sur les nerfs, Milo, ces derniers temps. »

« Je sais. Et toi aussi. »

« C'est toi qui me provoque, je te signale ! »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ce matin, tu t'es déjà défoulé sur moi à l'entraînement, c'est pour ça que j'étais furieux ! »

Le ton montait à nouveau entre eux. Toutes leurs vieilles querelles refaisaient surface.

« Et puis d'abord, est-ce que ton grand ami Camus avait besoin d'intervenir ! Il accourt dès que tu as un problème ? Et pourquoi tu es constamment avec lui ? »

« J'ai envie de lui ! » dit Milo sans ciller mais avec un air provocateur.

« Quoi ?! » fit Aiolia abasourdi.

« Tu m'as bien compris : j'essaie de le mettre dans mon lit ! Tu veux prendre sa place ? » demanda Milo avec un sourire ironique.

« Tu... Tu... » bégaya Aiolia déstabilisé par la franchise de Milo même s'il avait déjà envisagé cette hypothèse.

« Oui, je je ! » confirma Milo toujours moqueur en se levant pour partir.

Aiolia regarda Camus qui montait lentement les escaliers en direction de son temple, se demandant s'il était au courant des projets de Milo le concernant. Il avait l'air préoccupé et encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux marines battaient dans le vent derrière lui et formaient comme une cape sombre à ses habits noirs. Il avait presque l'air terrifiant, le visage fermé, les yeux brillants et en même temps, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de très pur, de presque divin un peu comme Shaka.

Il n'avait définitivement pas l'air de quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à ces choses là ! Aiolia eut envie de rire en le voyant :

« Nan ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux ! Imaginer Camus... ah ah ah ! Pauvre Milo ! »

Le Verseau disparut derrière une colonne et Aiolia reprit son ascension en direction du palais du Pope.

Il n'avait pas vu Milo pendant plusieurs jours après cette confidence. Il fut surpris de tomber sur lui en se rendant à sa convocation chez le Pope. Milo, en armure, se retourna vers lui dans un geste d'agacement :

« Comment oses-tu te présenter devant le Pope avec autant de retard ?! »

Milo se montrait froid avec lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'après-coup, il regrettait son aveu. Aiolia n'était plus jaloux de Camus désormais, seulement triste pour Milo.

Milo était un Scorpion. Tout passait par le sexe chez lui et l'envie qu'il avait de Camus n'aurait dû l'étonner qu'à moitié. C'était un autre moyen pour Milo de lui communiquer son amitié. Camus exerçait une sorte de fascination sur lui et il voulait sans s'en rendre compte le mettre à son niveau en couchant avec lui.

Le Lion était tout de même un peu vexé que Milo ne lui ait jamais fait de proposition. Mais Milo parlait de sexe librement avec lui et peut-être le Scorpion en était arrivé à cette extrémité avec Camus car il n'obtenait absolument rien de lui de ce côté là.

Il ignora Milo et demanda au Pope de lui confier la mission.

« Et que ferais-tu si je demandais au chevalier du Scorpion de remplir cette mission ? » demanda l'homme masqué.

« Je le défierais et le mettrais à mort ! » répondit Aiolia sans hésitation, ne regardant pas son ami Grec.

« Comment ? » fit Milo, ébahi.

« Très bien Aiolia je te confie cette tâche. Mets-toi en route au plus vite ! »

« Mais... » tenta de protester Milo.

« Silence ! »

« Merci majesté ! »

Aiolia sortit sans un regard pour Milo, déterminé à remplir sa mission. Mais il sentit le regard bleu dans son dos. C'était un regard de haine.

La colère grondait en lui. Il repoussa violemment les gardes du Pope qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer ! »

« C'est la chambre du Grand Pope! »

« Je sais mais je dois absolument entrer. Laissez-moi passer ! » réclama Aiolia.

« Tu sais bien que tu seras châtié si tu pénètres dans sa chambre sans permission ! »

« Même les chevaliers d'or n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici. Passe ton chemin ! »

Le Lion s'en débarrassa sans aucune difficulté et pénétra dans la salle du Pope passablement énervé.

« Que s'est-il passé chevalier ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu n'as pas encore rempli ta mission... »

« Je suis venu pour voir la déesse Athéna ! » dit Aiolia sans ciller.

Le Pope éclata d'un rire sinistre.

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Elle refuse de voir quiconque. Si tu veux lui dire quelque chose, tu es obligé de passer par moi ! »

« Je veux la voir et je suis prêt à vous affronter pour y arriver ! » annonça Aiolia téméraire.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? Tu n'as pas terrassé l'ennemi que je t'avais désigné, tu n'as pas ramené l'armure du Sagittaire et tu oses te présenter devant moi et me défier en combat singulier pour voir Athéna ? J'avais oublié un peu trop vite que tu es le frère de ce traître d'Aioros, le même sang coule dans tes veines et toi aussi tu oses maintenant défier celle que tu dois protéger ? »

Entendre parler de son frère ralluma la haine en Aiolia.

« Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! C'est vous le traître ! Athéna n'est pas dans le Sanctuaire et vous le savez très bien ! Depuis que vous avez pris la place du Grand Pope, vous avez fait croire qu'elle était là mais je sais qu'elle n'est plus jamais reparue depuis 13 ans ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a 13 ans mon frère Aioros l'a sauvée alors que vous vouliez la tuer et elle s'est réfugiée au Japon ! »

« Aha ha ha ! Et bien chevalier, je vois que tu connais la vérité maintenant ! Ha ha ha ha ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, il va falloir que je te tue tout comme j'ai tué ton frère il y a 13 ans ! Meurs chevalier ! »

L'unique coup porté par le Pope suffit à renverser Aiolia.

«_ Je ne peux pas arrêter ses coups. Ils ont la vitesse de la lumière et seuls les chevaliers d'or peuvent frapper à cette vitesse là. Mais alors... Est-ce que le Grand Pope serait... _»

« Va en enfer ! Tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps ! Inutile de combattre ! Tu faibliras avant moi et je t'achèverai ! »

Ils lancèrent leurs coups ensemble et la puissance resta suspendue entre eux.

« Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que la vérité éclate ! La justice est de mon coté ! » cria Aiolia.

Un nouveau cosmos fit son apparition dans la pièce. Aiolia l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette grande puissance, cette sérénité... Justement, un sentiment d'inquiétude venait troubler la parfaite harmonie de ce cosmos.

Mais Shaka venait bel et bien de s'interposer.

« Arrête Aiolia ! Attaquer le Grand Pope est un affront aussi grave que de porter la main sur la déesse Athéna et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tous les chevaliers d'or doivent protéger Athéna et non pas l'attaquer ! »

La colère monta en Aiolia. Non seulement son ami se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais en plus, il lui faisait la morale comme s'il était le seul à avoir conscience de son devoir !

« Et c'est également ton devoir puisque tu es chevalier d'or, Shaka du signe de la Vierge ! »

« Va-ten ! Disparais immédiatement du Sanctuaire sinon je serais obligé de me battre contre toi pour laver l'affront que tu as commis ! » annonça Shaka, oubliant l'amitié qui le liait au Lion.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas vu la déesse Athéna ! Ecoute ! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tous les détails mais sache que j'ai le bon droit pour moi ! Et je le prouverais ! »

« Ca suffit ! » intervint le Grand Pope « N'écoute pas ce traître ! Il a bafoué nos lois tu dois le terrasser ! »

Aiolia lança à Shaka un regard suppliant, pensant que son ami comprendrait qu'il avait de sérieuses raisons pour agir ainsi.

« Laisse-moi, je t'en conjure ! »

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. » s'excusa Shaka. Pourtant il paraissait troublé.

« Je vais ôter tous les doutes de mon esprit avant de t'affronter. »

« Shaka ! »

Aiolia leva ses yeux vers le ciel étonné. Depuis qu'Aiolia avait retrouvé ses esprits, il s'était occupé de réparer ses fautes. Il avait enterré Cassios et lui avait rendu les derniers hommages.

Il avait plu et comme il allait regagner son temple, le puissant cosmos s'était éteint brusquement. Il ne pouvait le croire ! L'homme le plus proche de dieu ! Le plus puissant des chevaliers d'or certainement ! Shaka avait disparu ! Son ami !

Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Cette maudite guerre avait fait d'eux des ennemis ! Aiolia serra le poing et refoula ses larmes. Shaka s'était trompé. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter que les chevaliers de bronze soient défaits par lui-même s'il était son ami !

Son cosmos se tourna vers le 8ème temple. A présent, leur prochain adversaire serait... Milo !

Il hésita à courir jusqu'à chez son ami Grec pour lui dire de ne pas combattre mais Milo ne lui parlait plus depuis des jours. Et le chevalier du Verseau était descendu lui-même de son temple auparavant pour régler son compte à l'un des chevaliers de bronze.

Milo ne l'écouterait pas. Il suivrait Camus aveuglement. Tout ce que disait le Verseau était parole d'évangile pour Milo et Camus semblait avoir clairement pris parti pour le Pope.

Il soupira. Il allait peut-être perdre tous ses frères dans cette lutte fratricide. Un sentiment d'infinie tristesse le traversa. Il ne s'était pas senti si accablé depuis la mort de son frère. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était encore différent. Il monta les marches lentement jusqu'à son temple. La mort de Shaka l'avait détourné un moment de sa culpabilité mais maintenant...

Qu'allait-il faire, lui l'assassin, sans ses amis ?

Milo était resté étrangement calme, sans larme ni plus de chagrin que les autres chevaliers et cela commençait à inquiéter Aiolia.

Il avait été le seul chevalier d'or à aider les gardes à évacuer les corps de Camus, Aphrodite et Saga. Comme pour se racheter.

Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Milo les assister. Le Scorpion qui ne jurait plus que par Camus avait-il décidé de le renier finalement ou ne pardonnait-il pas à son ami de s'être trompé de camp ?

Il s'approcha lentement du corps gelé de Camus. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Ce visage lui semblait presque inconnu. Ou alors peut-être était-ce seulement dans la mort que le Verseau avait cet air si doux ?

Il le dévisagea longuement, y cherchant des similitudes avec le visage de Milo.

Bien sûr, c'était complètement idiot, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se ressemblent mais cela l'aurait rassuré. Rassuré que Milo trouve chez Camus quelque chose de lui-même. Sinon il n'y avait aucune raison à cette attirance.

Certes Camus était plutôt pas mal physiquement, froid mais beau garçon mais il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait pu plaire à Milo en lui.

Il secoua la tête dans un geste d'impuissance. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait la réponse !

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et brisa une petite stalactite de glace teintée de bleu sombre. La mèche de cheveux dégela entre ses doigts. Il la donnerait à Milo en souvenir. La mise en terre finie, il se rendit au temple du Scorpion.

A sa grande surprise, Milo dormait. Il avait ôté son armure mais semblait être tombé de sommeil directement sur son lit. Dans son sommeil, il avait un air enfantin, presque attendrissant. Le Lion préféra ne pas le réveiller. Il lui laisserait ce répit, il viendrait le voir le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, il alla voir Milo dès qu'il fut debout.

« Milo ? Ca va ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Il était presque souriant. Assis sur son lit, il se démêlait les cheveux avec des gestes lents.

« Je pensais te voir hier... Je pensais que tu viendrais dire un dernier au revoir à... ton ami. »

« Je déteste les adieux. »

Aiolia se leva pour partir, ne comprenant pas la réaction froide de Milo. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Est-ce que Milo ne réalisait pas encore ou était-il insensible ?

Puis il pensa à la mèche de cheveux. Il la sortit.

« C'est un souvenir de Camus... »

Il la tendit à Milo. Le visage du Scorpion sembla se décomposer à cette vision. Il pâlît et les doigts qui s'en saisir tremblèrent.

« Nooonn » fit-il.

Aiolia fut à peine surpris de le voir fondre en larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? »

« Milo.. »

Aiolia vint se rasseoir près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne veux pas ! » cria presque Milo, sa voix montant dans les aigus. « Pas qu'il finisse comme ça, sous terre! Il est si beau ! »

Milo leva ses yeux si clairs vers lui : « Son corps doit être froid et raide... »

Milo sanglota de plus belle, les larmes coulant drues, les mots hachés par les sanglots.

« J'aurais voulu... le garder avec moi.... Pour toujours. » dit-il en hoquetant. « Ses magnifiques cheveux, ses yeux si mystérieux, son intelligence, son coeur tout ça va pourrir ! Non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Son poing se serra, se crispa.

« J'aurais pu le rendre heureux. Il aurait pu me rendre heureux ! » La voix de Milo se brisa. « J'aurais pu le serrer dans mes bras. Si seulement... Je l'aurais réchauffé à la chaleur de mon cosmos comme l'a fait le chevalier d'Andromède pour son ami Hyoga. J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais il avait lui-même choisi de mourir.»

Il prit Aiolia par les épaules et le secoua.

« Dis-moi ! Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé ! Dis-moi qu'il aurait pu m'aimer ! »

« Tout le monde t'aime, Milo... »

« Mais pas lui ! Il a choisi de mourir pour son disciple ! Tu te rends comptes ? Il a donné sa vie pour lui permettre d'atteindre le 7ème sens. Et moi ? Il n'a pas pensé à moi, à ma peine. Il se fichait de ne plus me revoir. Je ne comptais pas. Je me suis trompé même sur notre amitié ! Je ne l'ai même pas compris ! » Milo cria : « Je l'aime, Aiolia ! J'ai mal ! »

Milo se mordit la main pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Mais Aiolia entendit quand même la sourde plainte qui ne franchissait pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Milo puisse aimer à ce point.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... »

C'était irréel de voir Milo, si fort habituellement, dans cet état. C'était irréel de devoir le consoler pour un chagrin d'amour alors que le Scorpion semblait ne s'attacher à personne. Et c'était aussi irréel que le sujet de l'affection de Milo soit un homme.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il aurait pu lui faire part de son expérience si cela avait été une jolie jeune fille ou lui parler de la mort de son frère si Milo avait juste perdu un ami mais là... Aiolia ne trouvait les mots.

Bien sûr que Milo s'était trompé ! Il était fou de s'être égaré à aimer Camus ! Et lui Aiolia aurait dû le détromper immédiatement quand il l'avait vu prendre cette voie !

Trop tard pour le lui dire à présent ! Il s'en voulait. Il s'était amusé de cette situation mais il n'avait pas eu conscience de la souffrance dans laquelle cet amour entraînerait son ami. Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Il avait laissé Milo se fourvoyer car il était jaloux de l'amitié qui l'unissait au Verseau. Il savait qu'inévitablement Milo se ferait rejeter lorsqu'il ferait sa déclaration à Camus. Et cette perspective lui avait plutôt plu. Il aurait ainsi pu retrouver son ami.

Mais jamais un seul instant, il n'avait songé à la peine et aux désillusions qu'aurait Milo. Il pensait juste que le Scorpion s'était mis en tête une nouvelle lubie : coucher avec son ami français qui l'attirait physiquement. Peut-être par défi tellement Camus semblait inaccessible !

Milo aimait la difficulté et comme du côté féminin, il triomphait presque toujours.... Il n'avait pas songé qu'il puisse y avoir de sentiments aussi forts. Quel imbécile !

« _Camus ! Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour mériter un tel amour ? Qu'as-tu fait pour cela ? En avais-tu au moins conscience ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu t'en sois montré digne.._. »

Milo sanglotait à présent sans parler. Aiolia le serra contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour à réconforter Milo de la sorte. Mais il savait qu'il était fort. Il avait juste besoin de laisser son chagrin s'exprimer et Aiolia préférait encore le voir ainsi, même si cela lui faisait mal, que dans l'état précédent où ne réalisait pas, où il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la réalité de la mort de Camus.

Milo murmura alors : « Je l'aime et je n'ai même pas pu le lui dire... »

« Milo. Ça va passer... Tu oublieras. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Je ne veux pas qu'on l'oublie, je veux qu'il soit toujours présent ! »

Aiolia se sentait imbécile, maladroit, incapable de trouver les mots qui soulageraient son ami. Il serra le poing. Il en voulait au Verseau de faire souffrir Milo.

« _Si Camus s'est douté des sentiments de Milo et les a ignorés, c'est un bel enfoiré ! _» pensa-t-il. Aiolia savait combien la mort d'un proche pouvait être douloureuse surtout quand certains points restaient non élucidés.

Aiolia se recroquevilla dans un coin du temple, regardant les murs, retrouvant cette atmosphère de paix et de chaleur qu'il aimait tant quand il était petit. Il avait pris son frère pour un traître durant des années et voulait maintenant lui rendre hommage.

Il s'était efforcé de l'oublier, de le rayer de son passé et pourtant, il était toujours présent. Et maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à y penser à nouveau, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, se rendant compte à quel point tous ces moments passés près de son frère avaient été heureux. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs que sa trahison avait été si douloureuse.

_« Aiolia ? Tu t'es fait mal ? » _

_« Non grand frère ! Ca va ! Je veux continuer l'entraînement ! »_

_« D'accord ! Tu es courageux ! Nous irons nous baigner quand nous aurons fini ! Tu l'as mérité ! » _

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait là. Il se décida à quitter les lieux et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il vit une silhouette s'avancer vers lui calmement. Quelqu'un traversait le temple du Sagittaire.

« Milo ? »

Aiolia fut soulagé en voyant un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage du Scorpion.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Ca va ! » Milo paraissait calme, apaisé.

Aiolia le regarda tout de même suspicieusement, se doutant qu'il revenait du temple du Verseau. Qu'était-il allé y faire ?

Milo prit la parole : « Dans la prochaine guerre sainte je perdrai sûrement la vie. Et peut-être qu'après, je pourrai rester toujours auprès de lui. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de Hyoga. Je veillerai sur lui. De là où il est, Camus sera content. »

S'il fut un peu surpris, Aiolia ne posa pas de question et le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre lui-même la direction de la sortie.

**_FIN _**


End file.
